The Visit
by loveNEVERdies34
Summary: What happenes when Dimitri's family comes for an unexpected visit? Rose isnt really thrilled, but why? Post Last Sacrifice. Dimitri was not changed so Rose never went to Russia. One Shot - may become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is set a year after Last Sacrifice DIMITRI WAS NOT CHANGED so Rose never went to Russia. but what happens when Dimitri's family unexpectedly drops by? ONE SHOT. ~Alexx**

**Lissa & Rose are still bonded.**

RPOV

I woke to the sun setting, meaning the beginning of the vampire day. Sitting up I saw the time on my alarm, 8:16! My alarm was set for 7:05, why didn't Dimitri wake me up?

"Dimitri!" I screamed.

Hearing the clack of his shoes on the hardwood surface "Yes?".

"What the hell? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Calm down, Lissa said that she needed... private time with Christian" He told me.

"So when do I go in?"

"She said 9:00" he said "Now calm down" giving me the sweetest smile he could manage.

Finally I smiled "Want to go get breakfast or something?" he asked.

"Don't you have to take a shower or something?" Dimitri always took a shower before leaving the apartment, he always had to look clean cut and proper. Me on the other hand really just didn't give a shit.

"I just got out as you got up" that was no surprise, Dimitri was always up before me, for work or otherwise.

"Oh, okay. Yeah let's go" Slipping on my slippers I was still fully dressed for bed, but like I said I really don't give a shit.

He shook his head, a silence sign of approval.

We walked out to the living room and to the other side. Dimitri opened the door but I didn't see the typical beige wall of my apartment. I saw 6 people; an older woman with graying hair and soft eyes, an woman that looked a little older that Dimitri she was holding a small girl that looked to be maybe 2 years old, another woman that looked a few years older than me but definitely had more years on her than me, another girl maybe fresh out of high school, then finally a small boy with dark brown hair and soft brown eyes-much like Dimitri's.

A gasp came out of Dimitri's mouth.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, an annoyed look surely visible on my face.

Dimitri came down to my ear "Rose, meet the Belikov's"

"Oh.."

"Dimika!" the older woman exclaimed.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" I knew the only reason he was speaking English was for my benefit.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you left for the academy, so I looked at the letters you've been mailing us and choose to go to the address that was on most of the letters. Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course I am! But I wasn't expecting you to come... here " he told her.

Then he turned to me "Rose, this is My mother Olena, my sisters Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. That little one down there is Paul" he said looking down at the little boy who if I didn't know better could've been Dimitri's son, "And that is Zoya".

"Hi! I've heard so much about you guys" _Way to lie, Rose._

"Let me call Liss and see if I can get the Penthouse suite for them" there was no way that they could stay in my tiny apartment. I picked up my phone to dial Lissa's number but then I realized the reason I was even still here "Actually I'll call later".

I smiled up at him, he knew exactly what I meant.

_Viktoria then spoke up "Wait, Wait, Wait. Like Queen Valissa?" her eyes bugged out of her head._

"Umm, yeah. Me and Liss have been best friends since like the beginning of time. I'm her Guardian" I told her.

"Wait, So you're Rosemarie Hathaway?!" she asked me, _It's been almost four years and he hasn't told them about us yet?_

"Yep" I told her frankly, popping the 'P'. _Dimitri has to have a good reason._

'Well we were just going to go get breakfast, would you like to come?" He asked them, polite as always.

Though I knew there was no logical explanation for way I was mad, I just was.

I lead the way with Dimitri trailing behind me.

"What's the matter with you, Rose? Are you okay?"

Clearly he sensed my mood. "I just love how we've been together almost 4 years and you haven't told your parents about us." I told him while pushing the down button on the elevator.

"It just never came-" was all he could get out before I interrupted him.

"Oh you don't have to tell me, I know. I'm still that kid."

"Rose-"

"Don't" then his family caught up with us so we stopped talking.

"Boy, you two walk fast!" Karolina exclaimed.

Dimitri uttered an awkward laugh.

"What's the matter Rose?" Olena asked, obviously seeing my facial expression.

"Nothing"

"Come on Rose, now what's the matter?"

"You know what, I'll take the stairs" I told them, knowing I wasn't making the best impression.

I ran down those stairs as fast as I could, trying to take my anger out on the concrete stairway.

It ended up that I made it down to the Lobby before the elevator did.

I waited in front of the elevator in which they had gotten onto.

When the door opened, a look of astonishment was on their faces; well everyone but Dimitri. Dimitri knew I would down there before the elevator did, he had trained me to do so.

They came up to me, the look still on they're faces.

"Whoa" Viktoria said, stunned.

"Rose, good job" was all he said to me.

"Thanks" my voice rang with annoyance.

Then I told a moment to reflect on myself and what I must look like to them. I took a deep breath, I'll talk about this will Dimitri later but for now, I will be as nice as I possibly can.

I forced a smile on my face. "So, we only have about 30 minutes. We better hurry."

"Where do you have to go?" Olena asked us.

"Work, the only reason we aren't there now is because we were told to come in late by her Majesty herself" He told his sister, though I rolled my eyes, still after all this time, he could never say Lissa.

We arrived at the cafe within a few moments, breakfast was relatively normal. I sat next to Dimitri has hand on my thigh, but then Adrian walked in.

"oh, no" I said under my breath.

Dimitri came down to my ear "What?"

But I didn't have time to respond because Adrian popped in. "Hello Rose!" God, I could smell the alcohol from across the table.

I excused myself from the table, walking to the corner of the cafe I grabbed his wrist.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want a second chance, Rose!" He was much too loud, the Belikov's could most defiantly hear him.

"Adrian, it's been two years! Go be happy, please?"

"I'm not going to ever give up!" And with that he left and stepped into his large limo.

I went back to the table "I have to go get ready, I'll call Liss and see what I can do. See you at Court" I spoke exclusively to Dimitri so I figured i would also address the other Belikov's.

"I'll see ya'll later" Well that I left to go to Court.

Lissa had been able to get the penthouse suite for the Belikov's.

**Later that night**

I had a few moments alone with Dimitri so of course I had to annoy him.

I began to sing along with my iPod "So we don't care what the people say and we don't care what they want to do and we don't care about it anymore we do what we want I aint wasting no more time it's now or never I'm about to get mine It's now or never I'm about to get mine. It's now or never" I yelled in a very off-tone voice.

He got up an tackled me onto the couch but then the song switched an began playing Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. I pushed him off me and ran around the apartment, Dimitri chasing me.

"Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine?" were all the words that i got out of my mouth before it was attacked with kisses.

his arms went around my waist then mine around his neck. But claps suddenly emerged from the now open door. I jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Oh, my god!" I exclaimed. Then I saw Olena and Viktoria standing in the doorway "Oh, sorry"

They laughed then came in. We just wanted to tell you guys goodnight, I guess we came at the best time!" Viktoria exclaimed.

"Ha Ha" I fake laughed "Well goodnight guys. We're just going to watch a movie or something before going to bed, long day" I laughed.

Shortly after they left, we locked our doors and headed to our bedroom to watch a movie.

"What do ya' want to watch?" I asked him then immediately regretted it "You know what I don't feel like watching _Red Hill_ again" I smiled up at him.

We ended up watching _Mission Impossible; Ghost Protocol. _Not that we watched much of it all, about 10 minutes into it Dimitri started kissing my neck, then up my jaw.

"Dimitri!" I giggled.

His left hand moved up my thigh while his right hand moved to my waist- dangerously close to my bum. His lips then found mine, our lips moved in synchronization. My hands locked in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Things were getting hot, but of course that was only the beginning.

**Sooooo... whatcha think ? May become more than a One Shot if you want. Comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but here I am i guess. well thanks for all the amazing reviews! ~Alex**

RPOV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. _Where is Dimitri?_ I thought, but my question was soon answered.

He walked into the room wearing a tight white tee with a pair of tan shorts.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty" he told me, I growled under my breath _I hate that name._

"Don't call me that!" I smirked.

Now he came to sit next to me on the bed, "Then don't call me Comrade".

"You know what I'm starting to love the name Sleeping Beauty"

"Great" he said sarcastically, "Well, you should get up, Momma cooked breakfast".

_Dimitri's Mom is here?_ "Here?".

"Yeah, the rest of the Belikov's are in the kitchen" With that he left, Isabella following behind him.

We adopted Isabella from the pound when she was just a few months old. She has beautiful golden hair and dark snout. I swear she's got more swag that I do.

I quickly got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to see a full family standing n my 5' by 10' kitchen.

Viktoria was first to greet me "Hey, Rose! We should go shopping today, I haven't seen the shops around here."

"Yeah, can Liss come? She picks out like all my clothes" I laughed "Because she's not too fond of the way I dress myself."

"Are you kidding?! You'll let me meet the Queen?! Of course!" She was much to excited for my taste.

"Alright, just met me call her, 'kay?"

Lissa was way excited to meet Dimitri's little sister, as well as to shop of course.

After the wonderful breakfast prepared by Olena, I was ready to sleep again. So I went into the living room and sat on the floor, Isabella not far behind me. She came and laid right down next to me, leaning up on me. I rubbed her back, her head was laying in my leg.

"We're going to leave, see you guys later?" Karoline told us.

once they were gone Dimitri came and sat next to me.

"They're leaving in 6 days" He told me while his left hand play absentmindedly with my hair.

"Okay, What are our plans today? I'm shopping with Viktoria and Liss at 3:00"

"Well, here's my plan" he said. At first I was confused until he began to kiss my neck, the hand that was playing in my hair slid down to wrap around my waist.

"No" I stopped him "I have to take a shower, then we are going to go shopping for a new house! That was our plan". I got up and went to the bathroom, Dimitri close on my trail.

"Can I take a shower with you?" He asked, I swear I could hear the smirk on his face.

"No" With that I closed the door.

After my shower I got dressed in a Purple pair of pants and a white shirt with a pair of ballet flats with neon yellow tips.

I walked out to find Dimitri sitting on my bed with a cowboy book in hand.

I smirked at him "Whatcha reading?" but then I retracted my statement "You know what? Don't tell me, We have to go! Come on Comrade."

Once I finally got his head out of his book and his feet out the door we were yet again greeted by Viktoria.

"Where are you guys going? Can I come?"

"We're going to look at houses" Dimitri told her "You can't come."

I gawked at him _Dimitri? Rude? Never._ "What he means to say is that our car only holds 2 people."

"What car do you have?" She asked.

_I'm very proud of my car _"Nissan 350z, but the back seat was replaced with speakers-not that there was much room back there in the first place."

She looked sad "Okay, I'll see you guys later" she said, her accent was _very_ heavy.

We looked at 4 different houses by this time, not one was good. We had a wide variety considering that we weren't short on money.

"Okay, this is an old farm house build in 1853" our retailer, Carol, told us. "1.5 bath, 3 bed. 3220 sq. ft. It sits on almost 4 acres of grass."

This was actually nice from the outside, It was all stone, a red door hidden behind a huge oak tree and bushes leading up to the door. The driveway wasn't pavement at all, it was pebbles. The house had an extension on the back including a breezeway and a garage including a sun room that ran the length of the home.

"This is nice so far" I told Dimitri.

"How much?" Dimitri asked.

"$379,500"

"That's a good price" I told him truthfully.

We entered the breezeway, there was a total of 6 other doors! 2 doors led to closet space, 1 lead to the backyard, one lead to the garage another was locked but I assume it went to the basement, then finally the glass door was to get inside. Once in I could see that the stone that in which was outside was now inside, this must be the extension. It was very nice.

The kitchen was large and light, red tile on the back splash. The dining room was through a swinging door, it was big but not huge. it had another door but we didn't go through it because he said it lead to the staircase. Back through the kitchen and through the open doorway was the hall, we crossed it-passing the bathroom and stairway to the basement on the way.

We got to the living room It was huge! very old fashioned, but really cool. Then through the door in which used to be the old door to the backyard we went to the other side of the extension to the back. The room was surrounded with window, bringing a lot of light into the house.

We got to the staircase and went upstairs only to find that it had split. Carol directed us to go straight then take a left, it lead us to a smaller room with a good sized closet and 2 windows. Then across the hall was the full bathroom. You walked in and you saw this very pretty lime green tile that was on the sink, with a lot of space underneath. Then to the left was the room to the master, to the right was the toilet with more space above that. If you turned the corner of the bathroom you saw a window then a door leading to what I assume was the attic. there was a stand up shower and a jet tub but above the tub was another window. The room had a lot of natural light for what a typical bathroom has.

Going through the door to the attic we saw a giant closet and a lot of room to do anything with. Going back to the bathroom and through the door into the staircase again. We went back down and up the other side he lead up into a larger room with 3 windows a huge closet and crown molding. Across the hall was the master bedroom. It wasn't very grand but why did it have to be?

The house was beautiful, it had a feel about it that you wouldn't be able to duplicate.

The backyard was huge! it had a brand new fence wrapped around it, the biggest storage shed I have ever seen! Flowers bordered the yard, they even had an actual gate from when the house was first built.

"I want this house."

**Hey guys! sorry i have plans so I can't continue writing! but if you are wondering how i got totally personal with the house, that is my house. haha its based off of my dads actual house. & Isabella is my actual dog, she's a Rhodesian Ridgeback. The dog in the story is completely based off of her because that's how she really acts. ~Alex**


End file.
